The Vacation
by chichirichick
Summary: Tifa and Cloud head on a vacation and things go crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Tifa stood at the sink, rinsing the dishes. She yawned.

"You tired, too?"

"Yeah, amazingly so."

"Leave 'em. Let's go to bed." Cloud tugged on her arm softly and she relented. On the way to the room, each stopped at one of the children's rooms, wishing them goodnight. As Tifa walked through the door of the room, her legs went out from underneath her, Cloud lunging to catch her. "Tifa! Tifa! Get up!"

"Cloud…" Tifa's head fell back, her eyes back in her head.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Cloud clutched his head, feeling woozy. "What is this…?" He slipped Tifa out of his arms gently and then buckled over, the world going black.

--

Cloud's eyes opened, focusing on a kitchen, but not their kitchen. He sat up immediately, seeing Tifa lying next to him. He gathered her into his arms. "Tifa. Come on, Tifa, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. "This isn't our kitchen," she murmured, rubbing a hand over her face.

Cloud laughed softly and helped her sit up. After she seemed steady, Cloud stood, looking at the table in front of them. "There's a vid-phone. With a message."

"Play it." Tifa finally stood up next to him, putting a hand on the table for leverage.

"Yo!" Reno's face popped up on the screen. "The boss said you could use a vacation, and since we knew you wouldn't go quietly, we kinda drugged you and dragged you here. We packed you clothes, and left lots of food! So you have a month of sun and fun! Enjoy, kids!" The screen went blank.

"A vacation?" Cloud made a fist, considering punching the vid-phone out.

"Yes." Tifa quickly grabbed his fist. "Well, Reno was kind of right…"

"Right?" Cloud shot a nasty look in her direction. "We don't have time for a vacation!"

Tifa let go of his fist and took a step back. "Why not?" Suddenly the thought clicked in Tifa's head. "The kids!!" Tifa sat down at the vid-phone and dialed home. "Come on, please pick up."

"Hi, Tifa!" Marlene sat there, smiling.

"Are you guys okay? Who's taking care of you? Have you eaten?"

"Tifa, we're fine. Daddy's been here since Reno and Rude picked you up."

"Wait, you all knew?" Tifa was now thinking that punching the vid-phone would be a great idea. "Put your daddy on the phone this minute."

Marlene dashed away and Barrett took her place. "Hey-"

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Tifa slammed her fists on the table, narrowly missing the vid-phone. Cloud jumped slightly. "I thought we had left the children! I thought there was no one there to take care of them! And you drugged us! Drugged-"

Cloud moved her chair, standing in front of the phone, trying to save Barrett from Tifa's wrath. "Look, the kids are fine?"

"Yeah. Happy as clams."

"Alright. Now, get us the hell off this island."

"No can do. It's your vacation, and that's it." The screen went black.

"Damnit."

Tifa stood and kicked her chair across the kitchen. "Those bastards drugged us!"

"Yeah," Cloud sighed.

Tifa crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Huh?"

"If they want a vacation, I'll give them a vacation." Tifa leaned over to Cloud, the anger burning in her eyes. "I'm going to the beach."

--

Tifa yawned. _This is so great! It's warm, it's breezy, and it's sunny… or was._ She lifted up her sunglasses, seeing Cloud standing over her. "You're blocking the sun."

Cloud was amazingly… tense. _What the hell is she wearing? Shouldn't there be more to that suit?_ Cloud gulped.

"Earth to Cloud."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go in the water? Maybe you'll relax." Tifa turned over and slipped her sunglasses back on, smiling to herself as she heard Cloud sprint for the ocean.

_Relax?_ Cloud huffed as he dove into the ocean.

"Hey, kid."

"Huh?" Cloud turned around in the water, seeing Zaks. "What the hell?"

"Just thought I'd visit."

Cloud huffed and splashed water at him. "I thought it'd be hard to visit after you died!"

"Yeah, well, I'm pulling a special just for you."

"Yeah, well, I feel crazy."

"You are," Zaks laughed, "to leave that on the beach!" He pointed at Tifa who was still lying in the sand. "She looks damn good out of her usual cover."

"Shut up." Cloud let his body float up, lying on his back. "Don't talk like that about her."

"Why not? She's beautiful!" Zaks leaned over Cloud, smiling at him. "You think so, too. I saw the way you looked at her when you first saw her on the beach. I was really rooting for you to just jump her right then and there."

"Shut up!" Cloud sunk back down, taking a swing at Zaks.

Zaks disappeared and reappeared. "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm not nice."

"Nope." Zaks laughed. "Why don't you go back over to the beach, have a talk with her?"

"This isn't a romantic vacation, it's a forced vacation. So drop it."

"But come on, Cloud. She's wearing that suit for a reason!" Zaks smirked. "Did you see those legs? Or those breasts?"

"Shut up!" Cloud had definitely seen them, and they shocked him, not to mention… let's just say the cold water wasn't helping.

"Uh oh. See ya!" Zaks disappeared, giving Cloud one last wave.

"The water's nice."

"Tifa!" Cloud turned around in the water quickly.

"What?" she smiled sweetly.

"Nothing…" Cloud dipped lower in the water.

"It's a bit cold, though."

"Not cold enough."

--

"Well at least they stocked us with good food." Tifa rinsed the dishes in the sink, smiling to herself.

"Yeah." Cloud stood up from the kitchen table and walked to the bedroom.

Tifa finished and followed him, almost running into him as he stood in the door way. "What's wrong?"

"One bed." _Those bastards._

"Um…"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Cloud turned around, Tifa blocking his way.

"Why?"

"What?"

"It's just a bed." Tifa pushed him back in the room.

"But, Tifa-"

"You sleep on that side, me on that side."

"But-"

"Cloud, you'll be grumpy if you don't sleep well."

"I will not."

"Will too." Tifa walked past him and jumped onto her side of the bed. "Plus, it's so soft. Oh, Cloud, come here and feel this."

Cloud took a deep breath and walked achingly slow to the bed. He sat down and ran a hand over the sheet. "It's nice."

"More than nice, it's amazing!" Tifa sprawled out and tugged on Cloud's shirt. "Come on, lie down!"

"Fine." Cloud lay back, feeling the softness again his skin. "Fine, you're right."

"I knew it!" Tifa turned over to him, a huge smile on her face. "Minus the drugging… did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Definitely!" Tifa yawned and closed her eyes. "And tomorrow will be even better."

"Yeah." Cloud turned over, watching her sleep. Hesitantly, Cloud reached a hand out, smoothing Tifa's hair from her face. "Tomorrow."

--

"Good morning!" Tifa walked through the door.

Cloud looked up from the book he was reading, still in his pajamas. "It's night."

"Yeah, well, _you_ slept all day." Tifa took a towel from the linen closet and started drying her hair. "You were tired, huh?"

"Yeah," Cloud huffed. _Maybe Tifa drugged me this time._

"Here!" Tifa put a small cup in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Not only did they supply us food, but drink!" Tifa sat down across from him at the table, setting her own cup and the bottle between them. "Sake."

"I don't know."

"Cloud, live a little, will you?" She finished the cup in one swig and poured herself another. "It's so good."

"Fine." Cloud gave her a skeptical look but picked up the cup, swallowing the contents.

"Well?" He moved his cup towards her and she refilled it. "I take it you like it."

"It's fine." Cloud finished another cup.

"You're unbelievable!" Tifa laughed and drank another cup, pouring for them. "You can't even relax while drinking."

"Relax," Cloud huffed.

They continued drinking for a while, in silence. "I called the kids the other day."

"Yeah?"

"They're a little jealous," she giggled, taking another drink.

"Nothing to be jealous of."

"Oh, you're such a liar." Tifa kicked him under the table.

"Damnit, Tifa!" Cloud grabbed her legs with his. "Don't kick me."

"I'll kick you all I want." She giggled, struggling against his legs. "We're having a great time, aren't we? It's been a week, an amazing week!"

"You're crazy."

"So you haven't been having a good time?"

"No, I have," Cloud smiled softly. "Hey, Tifa?"

"Yes?" She propped her head up with her elbow.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! I'm on a deserted island with a beautiful beach and a beautiful house and…"

"No, I meant… happy with life… at home."

"Well, yeah." She ran her other hand through her hair. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Her hand went immediately from her hair to her mouth, covering it.

"Tifa…"

She started laughing. "I can't believe I said that!" She stood up and cleared the cups and now empty bottle from the table, putting them next to the sink.

"Tifa." Suddenly he was right behind her, his hand touching the small of her back.

She jumped. "What… what is it?" Tifa turned around slowly. Cloud leaned in slowly, his lips touching hers. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck, laughing a little as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. He stumbled slightly, Tifa bumping her head on the cabinets. "Ouch," Tifa squeaked.

"Sorry," Cloud panted, kissing her again softly.

"It's okay," Tifa pushed her hair from her face. He turned around and Tifa slipped out of his arms, staggering back to the table. She lay back on the table. "Come here."

"Tifa…" Cloud shuffled over to the table, pulling himself up onto the top. He kissed Tifa again, running his fingers through her hair. "I feel the same way."

"What?" Tifa opened her eyes, her face flushed with a blush.

"With you, I'm happy."

--

"Good morning!"

Cloud sat up quickly, but regretted it, his head pounding. His eyes focused, seeing Aeris sitting at the foot of the bed. "What are you doing here?" he croaked.

"Well, Zaks got to see you, so I suppose I got jealous."

"Damnit, my head."

"You drank too much!" Aeris laughed. "That and…" she nodded to the side of Cloud.

Cloud looked over, seeing Tifa lying next to him in the bed… naked. He looked down, seeing his own bare frame. "Damnit."

"Drinking and that kind of exercise don't usually mix well." Aeris erupted into giggles. "Zaks would be so proud!"

"Proud?" Cloud scoffed.

"Even he probably could claim to go eight, nine, or was it ten-"

"Stop!" Cloud stood up from the bed and Aeris closed her eyes. "Thanks," Cloud grumbled.

"Your pants are in the kitchen, hanging from the refrigerator." Aeris pointed.

"Damnit." Cloud walked into the kitchen and grabbed his pants, putting them on as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Stop being so gloomy," Aeris sighed. "You enjoyed it."

"I was drunk," Cloud mumbled.

"That only means that you had no inhibitions… which was why you kissed her in the first place. Because for once, you didn't feel like you couldn't." Aeris looked at Tifa. "She's waking up. I'll be going then."

"Bye," Cloud waved and watched as Tifa sat up slowly.

"Ugh," she grasped her head. She turned her head, looking at Cloud. "Cloud?"

"Yeah." Cloud sat down on the bed, his back to her.

"We…"

"Yeah." Cloud ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, God." He could hear her pulling at the sheets. After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "It was a mistake. A drunken mistake."

"Yeah."

"Alright." She stood from the bed, hiding her nakedness with the sheet from the bed. "I'll be… Oh, God." He watched as she crumpled to the ground, her hands covering her face.

"Tifa…" Cloud stood up and knelt next to her. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Tifa sniffled. "It was just a mistake. It doesn't matter." Tifa turned and looked at Cloud, her eyes searching his. _Tell me I'm wrong._

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud sat on the beach, watching as Tifa bobbed up and down in the water.

"So I heard what you did."

"Zaks," Cloud sighed, turning his head to see Zaks sitting next to him. "You know, this is my vacation… can't you let me rest in peace?"

"Think of us like your conscience."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, sorry, kid, you're stuck with us." Zaks sighed. "Plus, I think you need us… a lot."

"I don't."

"Yeah, that's why gorgeous has been crying for the past week."

"Don't call her that."

"It wouldn't hurt if you called her that."

"I won't."

"You haven't changed a bit. You know, when you grow up, you're supposed to mature."

"I have!"

"Have not."

"Just leave, Zaks."

"Why, because you have no argument because I'm right?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Since when?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, real mature."

Cloud seethed, "Shut up, you idiot."

"I'm an idiot?" Zaks started laughing. "If so… what do you call a guy who has a beautiful girl wrapped around his finger and all he does it just push her away?"

"I call him a Cloud!" Aeris giggled.

Cloud flipped his head to the other side of him, seeing her now sitting there. "You're double-teaming me?"

"Well, you made such a big mistake that both of us were required."

"No mistake was made." Cloud sighed, watching as Tifa emerged from the water and started walking along the beach.

"First step to recovery is admitting you have a problem!" Aeris chirped.

"And the problem is…" Zaks pointed at Cloud.

"There's no problem!" Cloud stood up and started trampling towards the house.

"Cloud!"

Cloud stopped and glared at Zaks.

"Look, I know… I know you're afraid. And it's probably the first time in your life that you have been. But give it a goddamn chance."

"Right." Cloud turned and began trudging.

"Cloud…"

Cloud stopped at the sound of Aeris' voice, but didn't turn.

"She's counting on you."

--

_Counting on me…_ Cloud lay on his back, memorizing the tile pattern of the ceiling. Luckily for Cloud, Aeris and Zaks had been silent for a week, but so had Tifa. He glanced over at her, seeing her shoulders quivering. _She's crying again._

Tifa took a deep breath and sat up in bed, facing forward. _I'm done. I'm done with this._ In one swift movement, she spun over, straddling Cloud. She leaned down, slamming her hands down right about Cloud's shoulders. "Tell me you don't want me!" she screamed, the tears receding to anger.

"What?" Cloud's body had turned to stone, all except his heart, which thundered in his chest.

"I'm so tired of this, of you!" She pounded her hand into the bed again. "We had sex, wonderful, passionate sex. So either you want me, or you're just an ass."

"I…" _Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god._

"Cloud Strife, you will answer me this minute, or I will leave. I will swim the fucking ocean to get the hell away from you if you don't give me a truthful answer this second."

"I love you," Cloud murmured, inaudible.

"Cloud, I am not going to play games with you! You-"

"I love you!" Cloud screamed back at her, cutting her off.

"What?" Tifa leaned back, removing her hands from above his shoulders.

"I do want you… I want you so badly… but I'm still an ass because the only time I could bring myself to show it was when I thought it could be easily forgotten." Cloud sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I was so goddamn happy, for once… we were so happy… Damnit!"

Tifa slipped off of him, sitting back down next to him. They were silent for what seemed like an eternity. "I wasn't expecting that."

Cloud turned over, away from her. "Neither was I." He closed his eyes… _How did she do that? How did she get me to say that?_ He gasped as he felt her arms slip around him, holding his back tightly against her chest.

Tifa's breath came hot against his ear. "I'm sorry, Cloud."

"No." Cloud sighed. "I don't want you to be sorry."

"I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me." Her hand flexed around the fabric of Cloud's shirt, her forehead falling to rest against his shoulder. "But I'm glad you finally did."

"It shouldn't have been so hard," Cloud sighed.

"No, it shouldn't have, but that's just how you are, Cloud, both of us know that."

"I just-"

"I don't care." Tifa loosened her grip, propping herself up on an elbow. She pulled his head to face hers and leaned in, kissing him softly. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"And I love you." Cloud's eyes opened wide and Tifa laughed. "What? You weren't expecting that."

Cloud pushed their lips together again, capturing one of her giggles. Cloud breathed deeply, "I didn't think… words like that could sound so beautiful."

--

"Hey," Tifa smiled softly as Cloud jogged over towards her.

"Reno just called." He eased down next to her in the sand, giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Alright," her smile faltered.

"You don't want to go."

She sighed. "No, I don't. Do you blame me?"

"Tifa…" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We can't just stay here forever. We have a business and the kids to worry about."

"I know, but…" She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Will things change when we go back, Cloud?"

"What?"

"Will you treat me the same?"

"I don't know."

Tifa tore herself from him and stood. "That's not the answer I wanted."

"I don't know, Tifa." Cloud stood and tried to touch her but she backed away from him. "With the people around… with the kids… I don't know."

"I understand," Tifa growled at him.

"Tifa…"

"No, I don't care." She rubbed her hand over her face. "I don't even know why I bothered asking you. I was just setting myself up for disappointment." Tifa turned suddenly, falling on her knees. She leaned over, regurgitating her breakfast into the sand.

"Tifa!" Cloud fell to her side, pulling her hair from her face as she heaved again.

Tifa spat, taking a deep breath. "Damnit."

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect." She tried to push herself up but failed, falling back on Cloud.

Cloud lifted her into his arms and started walking for the house.

"Put me down!"

"You really think you can walk?" Cloud frowned. "Forget it."

"Fine." Tifa crossed her arms, her body lying stiffly in Cloud's arms.

Cloud struggled his way back into the house, placing her into one of the kitchen chairs. He got her a glass of water and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you," she grumbled, taking a sip.

Cloud pulled over the vid-phone, dialing viciously.

"Didn't I just talk to you?" Reno groaned.

"You're getting your ass here right now, Reno."

"Did you listen to me? Tomorrow."

"I don't really give a damn, Reno. Today."

"Tomorrow."

Cloud rubbed a hand over his face. "You're coming right now or tomorrow you will regret it."

"Damn, I don't know what the big deal is with you."

"Tifa's sick, alright?" Cloud shouted.

"Oh," Reno looked as if he was about to piss himself.

Tifa frown softened for a moment. "Cloud, it was no-"

"Did you just vomit all over the beach?"

"Yes…"

"Then we're going back."

--

"Cloud! Tifa!" Denzel ran down the stairs, having heard the door open.

"Whoa, whoa!" Cloud grabbed him before he could jump for Tifa, gathering Denzel into his arms. "Take it easy."

Barrett trudged down the stairs, Marlene in his arms. "Hey, lovebirds."

"Hey," Tifa laughed softly.

"You don't look too good." Barrett let Marlene down and walked over to Tifa, touching her arm softly.

"Well, having to come back to this gloom after a month of the beach?" Tifa laughed. "That'd make anyone look sick."

"Hey, we're not that bad!" Marlene crossed her arms, pouting.

"Aw, Marlene, I didn't mean it like that." Tifa went to pick up Marlene but Cloud put a hand on her shoulder. Tifa sighed. "Give me a hug, honey."

Marlene did so but let go suddenly. "Tifa, you're shaking."

"I'm just tired."

"She's sick." Cloud put Denzel down. "She's going to the doctor today."

"But I didn't make an appointment-"

"I did." Cloud held out a hand to her. "Come on, we should get going."

"Cloud…"

He didn't wait for her to take his hand but grabbed hers, pulling her for the door. "We'll be back, and then we can catch up." Cloud slammed the door behind them, dragging Tifa.

"Cloud, I really don't think I need to see the doctor."

"Yeah, well, I do." They walked through the streets in silence, not even saying a word as Cloud pulled her into the doctor's office. Cloud leaned over the receptionist's desk. "Lockheart, Tifa."

"I'll tell the doctor she's here."

"Thanks." Cloud and Tifa sat down in the waiting room, Cloud clenching and unclenching his fists nervously.

"Are you going crazy?" Tifa grabbed one of his clenched fists, forcing it to relax.

"You… just look sick." Cloud sighed and squeezed her hand. "I'm…"

"Ms. Lockheart?" The doctor stood in the doorway.

"Yes." Tifa stood, letting go of Cloud's hand. "Just stay here, okay?"

"Yeah," Cloud sighed.

Tifa followed the doctor back and sat there for what seemed like hours, deliberating about her condition. Blood was taken, and Tifa started to feel a bit dizzy. "Can some one get Cloud in here?" Tifa leaned back, lying on bed.

"Let's just wait until after the tests are through."

"Alright." Tifa sighed, feeling sick again. Tifa lay there for another hour, too ill to feel antsy. The doctor walked in the door and Tifa tried to sit up. A wave of nausea forced her back down and she lay there, defeated.

"Well, Ms. Lockheart, you were correct."

"Great!" Tifa waved a hand at him. "Thanks so much, doc."

"I'll be giving you some prescriptions and I'd like to see you again in a week so that I can run some more tests."

"Can you please ask Cloud to come in?"

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"On second thought, he doesn't need to be here."

"Well, we'll need to get a blood sample from him."

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed, closing her eyes.

Seconds later there was a commotion in the hall and Cloud burst through the door. "Tifa, are you okay?"

"Doctor wants you." Tifa pointed.

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"We'll need a blood sample, Mr.…"

"Strife. But why would you need that? What's going on?"

"Cloud," Tifa's voice was low, demanding. "Give him the sample. We will talk about this when we leave."

"Al… Alright," Cloud stammered, stupefied.

"Thank you." Tifa rubbed her stomach a little, trying to ease the nausea. "Well, doc, you heard the man. Stick 'em good."

--

Tifa attempted to roll over but couldn't, Cloud's heavy arm holding her down. "Cloud," she mumbled, patting his hand.

Cloud grunted, "We need a big bed."

"Well, while you're out, you're going to have to get some more furniture than just a bed."

"Huh?"

"Hold that thought." Tifa ripped from his arms and bolted for the bathroom, coming back moments later, her face white as snow. "Sorry."

Cloud sat up, his eyes staring through her. "What's going on?"

Tifa sighed and lay back down on the bed on her stomach, taking a deep breath. "You could say I have a really big stomach problem."

"Well, the doctor gave you prescriptions, are they going to clear it up?"

"In nine months," Tifa huffed, stuffing her face in the pillow.

"Couldn't he give you something that works faster?"

Tifa started laughing to herself.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Tifa propped herself up on her elbows, staring at the headboard. "You!"

"What did I do?"

Tifa went to open her mouth but paused, sitting up.

"What is it?"

"Wait." Tifa sat for a second, holding her stomach, but gave up, running for the bathroom. She came back, leaning against the doorframe. "Alright. Cloud, we're pregnant. Well, I am, but it's obviously your's, so there. I have to live with this for nine months."

"What?"

"There's a baby in my stomach." Tifa pointed to her stomach and then to him. "Half of you is in there, Cloud."

"How…"

"The only thing we didn't pack on the vacation, condoms."

"I don't think I can do this."

"_You_ don't think you can do this?" Tifa slammed a weak hand against the doorframe, which still made Cloud jump. "I'm going to have to carry this for nine months."

"But…"

"What are you saying, Cloud? You're not even a little excited? You don't want this baby?"

"It's… just not what I was expecting."

"Because I planned this." Tifa slid down the doorframe, plopping onto the floor.

"Tifa…"

"So, what?" Tifa pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the nausea. "You're going to pack your bags and go?"

"No!"

"Then, what's your plan?"

"I… don't know."

"Well, I have one. You go about your business. The delivery company will need you more now since I'm going to be taking it easy. So you can come and go as you please. Your only responsibility is to take me to doctor's appointments."

"Tifa…"

"Nope, that's all you get." Tifa shrugged. "Now, go. We need a crib, a changing table, a stroller, a highchair. Take Marlene with you, she'll be better at picking out things than you." Cloud opened his mouth but Tifa lifted her hand, hushing him. "And don't worry about the bed. I think the two, _separate_ ones are just fine."

--

"Tifa, it kicked!" Marlene squealed, her head against Tifa's stomach.

Tifa squirmed slightly, trying to get comfortable. "You get so excited every time! Wait 'til you get one, and then you'll get tired of the kicking."

Marlene ignored her and waved over Denzel. "Denzel, come here! Feel the baby!"

Denzel dashed over and landed his head on the other side of Tifa's belly. "Wow."

"You guys are too much." Tifa ran her fingers through both of their hair.

"How much longer, Tifa?" Marlene whispered, still in awe of the moving baby.

"We've got a little bit less than four months until you get to meet this little kid."

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl?" Denzel sat up excitedly.

"No," Tifa smiled brightly. "I told the doctor I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I want it to be a boy." Denzel laid his head back down.

"I think it's a girl." Marlene chirped.

"Maybe it'll be one of each!" Leave it to Denzel to make a compromise.

"Let's hope it's just one," Tifa sighed. "One will be enough for me."

Both Marlene and Denzel huffed, disappointed at the prospect of only one baby.

The door clicked open and Cloud crept in, putting his bags down. His eyes fell on the Kodak moment that was occurring on top of Tifa's stomach, his heart feeling like it was run over by a truck. "Hey."

"Welcome home, Cloud!" Marlene and Denzel chimed together.

"Isn't it past your bedtimes?" Cloud pointed for the stairs, watching the look of dismay on spread across the children's faces. "Get going." The children trudged up the stairs, groaning the whole way to their bedrooms.

"Ah, the dictator has returned," Tifa laughed to herself. "Wasn't that a little cruel? They'll miss the rest of the show."

"Show?"

"Come here and sit." She patted next to her on the couch. Cloud did as he was told and sat next to her stiffly. "Put your hand on my stomach."

"What?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, putting it on her stomach.

"I must have missed it."

"Give it a few minutes." Tifa pressed his hand into her stomach, feeling him relax slightly. Suddenly her stomach came alive. _Another kick-boxing match._

"What's going on?" Cloud was the closest to spazzing out as Tifa had ever seen him.

"It's natural." Tifa took a deep breath, hoping it might calm her stomach. "The baby is just doing its daily exercises."

Cloud bent his head down, placing it hesitantly on Tifa's stomach. Tifa tensed up, but relaxed herself by petting Cloud's hair. _He's just like the kids… now if only he'd be as openly excited._

"I came back the right day, right?"

"Hm?" Tifa snapped out of her calming trance.

"The doctor visit is tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah." She tried to stop herself from running her fingers through his hair, but just couldn't. "How'd the deliveries go?"

"Fine." Cloud lifted his head, her hands slipping from his hair. "How much longer?"

"About four months until I am a pseudo-free woman." Tifa rubbed her belly, the jumping slowly dissipating. "Why?"

"I'm planning on taking off the last month."

"Leaving?" Tifa's voice raised at least ten octaves.

"No!" Cloud touched her arm. "I've taking off from work. I want to be here just in case."

"Oh." _Pregnancy hormones. That's all it was._ She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"You're tired."

"A little." Tifa attempted to stand up slowly, but found herself off the ground in Cloud's arms. "Cloud!"

"Just let me."

"Okay," Tifa whispered, letting her head fall on Cloud's shoulder.

"Have you thought of names?"

Tifa blinked. "No. I really haven't." She giggled to herself. "I can't believe I haven't even thought of names."

"You have four more months."

"Yeah, thankfully you didn't ask me this on the way to the hospital." Cloud finally got Tifa into the bedroom, sitting her on her bed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything?"

"Could you just hand me those clothes over there?"

"Sure." Cloud picked the clothes from where she was pointing and tossed them to her. She began changing right there, Cloud suddenly unable to take his eyes off her. It was different from the vacation, obviously, but… she seemed even more beautiful. The swell looked so natural on her, as if that were as she had always been. He blushed and forced himself to turn away, changing his own clothes.

"Hey, Cloud?"

Cloud swallowed hard, afraid he had been caught. "Yeah?"

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Uh…" Cloud stammered.

"You have!" He turned around to see her sitting on the bed, a glowing smile on her face.

"Just one, just in case."

"Well, tell me."

"Ina, but only if it's a girl."

"It's beautiful, Cloud. Where did you think that up?"

"One of the deliveries… there was a beautiful little girl who… actually hit me over the head with a shoe." Cloud let out one small laugh.

Tifa burst into giggles. "What?"

"She might have been four, but she threw pretty hard." Cloud sat down on his own bed across from hers. "She thought I was scary."

"Well, you could use a little more people skills."

"Yeah, well. We made a peace treaty." Cloud lay down on the bed. "I had to concede to listening to all of the stories she had stocked up. One of which was all about her name, which I actually enjoyed."

"Wait, Cloud Strife enjoyed a story told by a little girl?"

"Yes."

"Well, what was it?"

"What?"

"The story?"

"Ina was a famous female warrior, bow to be exact. Was a beautiful, strong woman. She marries into a family that ends up turning on her, but in the end she overcomes everything."

"I'm sure the four year old girl's story was much better, but I think it'll do." Tifa laid down smiling to herself. "So, Ina it is, if it's a girl."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Tifa shut her eyes and let out a long yawn. "You're just going to have to work on a boy's name. Just… try to pick one from a kid that doesn't attack you."

--

_So maybe Cloud taking a month off from work wasn't the best idea._ He was antsy, nervous, and always on the prowl to find something that Tifa might need. _Though…It's actually a little easier, especially with this bulge!_ Tifa stared down at the massive lump she was carrying around, stroking it gently. Today was a surprise, though, Cloud not having left the bedroom since after breakfast.

Cloud sat on the bed, staring at Aeris. "I thought I left you guys on the island."

Aeris huffed.

"What is it?" Cloud sighed.

"You pick Ina for a girl's name?"

"What?"

"I was real disappointed." She plopped down on Tifa's bed. "I wanted the baby to be Aeris!"

Cloud laughed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you do that a lot."

"Thanks."

"Welcome!" Aeris leaned in, staring at him intently. "So… you excited?"

"About what?"

"The baby, of course!" Aeris clasped her hands together. "You have this month left, and that's it, that little thing will be out in the world!"

"I know."

"And I know you're excited. Just, once again, you're too afraid to admit or show it!"

"Fine."

"Cloud, you picked out a baby name, and I know you have more stocked up in your brain."

"A kid can't live without a name."

Aeris smirked. "So everything from the doctor's visits, to the naming, to your practical servitude to Tifa means…"

"I just… want to take care of her." Cloud sighed. "It's something I have to do."

"Not something you want to do."

"I…" Cloud clenched his jaw.

"Remember how it felt to feel the baby kick?"

Cloud unclenched his jaw, the memory of his head against Tifa's stomach taking over.

"Think of how it will feel to hold that baby in your arms, Cloud."

He looked up at her, seeing that all-knowing smile on her face.

"You know you don't want to miss that." Aeris stood up just as the door opened.

"Hey, Cloud," Tifa whispered softly.

Aeris rushed to Tifa's side, bouncing up and down. "She looks so cute, too!"

"Yeah, she does," Cloud answered inaudibly, turning to look at Tifa and Aeris.

"Hm?" Tifa tilted her head slightly. "Everything okay?"

Cloud watched as Aeris dipped her hands into Tifa's stomach.

"Oh!" Tifa grasped at her belly.

"Tifa?" Cloud rushed to her, shocked as Aeris slowly dissolved away.

"The baby just… I don't know. It felt weird. I feel weird." She started rubbing the globe of her stomach, smiling softly.

"Are you alright?"

Tifa nodded slowly. "Uh huh. Are you? You've been sitting up here for hours."

"Tifa…" Cloud took a deep breath. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Tifa blinked, her heart starting to beat faster.

"The baby."

Tifa stared at her stomach, unable to look at him. "And?"

"I… made a mistake." The breath hitched in Tifa's throat as Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist, her stomach bumping into his. "I may not be ready… well, neither of us is… but I want to try. I want this baby, Tifa." He closed with a kiss, soft and chaste.

"Oh, god…" Tifa's whole body was trembling.

"Is that… alright?"

The tears started to pour from Tifa's eyes, her body shivering from the sobs. She lifted her hands from her stomach and cupped his face. "Cloud…"

"Sh…" He rubbed her back. "Tifa, don't cry."

"I can't help it," she gulped, more tears spilling down her cheeks. Tifa pulled Cloud's lips to hers again, savoring a longer, more passionate kiss. They parted and Tifa broke into deeper sobs, Cloud holding her as she just collapsed into his arms.

"Sh… Tifa, come on, you'll get yourself worked up."

"I'm sorry…"

Cloud laughed softly, kissing the top of Tifa's head. "Just breathe."

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She inhaled slowly, her breath hitching in the sob. "I…" Tifa grasped her stomach. "Oh!"

"Tifa?" Cloud grasped her shoulders, holding her as her knees gave out.

"Damnit," Tifa hissed.

"What is it?"

Cloud heard the splash, the dripping. Tifa looked down, her eyes growing wide. "My… my water just broke."


End file.
